


Cold Towels

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Kensei realises his feelings for a certain orange haired young woman.





	Cold Towels

It was incredibly infuriating to see the ditzy young woman pay the equally ditzy young man a visit every day during his training.

She would bring along the most horrible of her recipes, and each time, everybody seemed to fall more in love with it. In fact, the only one who was reserved in trying anything she touched was her ditzy counterpart himself.

It was a wonder to why they loved her cooking; Kensei guessed it was because she was pretty. Sure, she had the curves in all the right places but her personality was a setback to that beautiful face. Or so he thought, when she handed him a cold towel to wipe away his sweat after his sparing with Ichigo.

_Who_ _the_ _hell_ _gives_ _people_ _readily_ _cold_ _towels?_

Kensei finds that despite her annoying personality, he couldn’t find it in him to hate her. Maybe it had been her face, fit for someone with a name like hers. _Maybe_ it had been her body, although it was one he could easily scour for in Seireitei. Or maybe it was the way she pressed her soft hands on his face, eagerly checking for any injuries to heal and not noticing how close their lips actually were from one another.

The man definitely didn’t mind it one bit.

“Is something wrong?” Orihime asked, noticing that he had a distant look in his eyes. “Are you injured?”

Kensei frowned. The reason was definitely clear now. He didn’t hated her because…

“Oh, for fuck sake.” He sighed, purposely avoiding her gaze all together. “I’m too old for this.”

It was only a week later when Orihime would learn of his crush on her and the young woman wouldn’t know how to approach the delicate matter. And tried as he may, Kensei just wasn’t able to avoid her.

She _was_ the ditzy young woman after all, accidentally falling into his chest as she tripped over a non-existent obstacle. Kensei wouldn’t have mind it one bit, as she buried her face deeper into his chest, face red and flustered at her inability to approach matters more delicately.

“A-Are you too old for this too?” Orihime’s brave question earned her a deep, hearty chuckle; the first anyone heard since they left Seireitei.

The man wouldn’t have said anything, merely giving her a cold towel to soothe the heat that had enveloped her beautiful face.


End file.
